Winter Memoirs
by Coffee Papers
Summary: Why does Hinamori like summer? And just why exactly does Hitsugaya like winter?


Summary: Why does Hinamori love summer? Why does Hitsugaya love the winter season?

Me: This is the very first fic I've ever written in my entire life, so please, review and give it critiques as much as possible.

Near: …

Me: NEAR!!

Near: Oh. (ehem) What she said.

Me: (sweat drop)

**Disclaimer:** Since every fic writer has this disclaimer thingy in their stories, then I'll put one in mine too! I DON'T OWN BLEACH, YAY! (heart! heart! heart!)

* * *

"Winter Memoirs"

It's the winter season again in Soul Society. Everybody can be seen wearing extra clothing if not just a scarf. While every soul seems to be enjoying themselves in the snow or relaxing in their houses and sipping tea, not the same can be said for _most_ of the death gods – especially for a certain "bun girl" carrying a stack of papers along the shinigami compound.

"Oh geez.. Of all days to give a deadline, why today?" grumbled the certain girl while quickening her pace as she neared the 5th division quarters.

"(sigh!) Finally! Oh I'm so glad I'm done with th—A.. A-ACHOO!!"

And all of a sudden, papers were flying everywhere.

"Ack! Oh no!" cried the girl as she ran for the papers heading for the snow. _This is one of the reasons why I hate the cold weather!_

"Oi, Hinamori. What are you doing, goofing around?"

Recognizing the owner of the voice, Hinamori quickly turned around with a pout on her face.

"Wha.. What?! Who's goofing around, Shirou-chan?!"

"Oi, oi, oi. It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you," replied the 10th division captain. Using flash steps, he gathered every scattered paper then handed them over to Hinamori with a grunt.

"Humph! You showy midget," Hinamori said in a playful manner.

"WHO'S THE SUPER MIDG—"

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun," cut the now sweetly smiling girl.

"Hn. You're welcome, I guess.." said the young captain while looking sideways.

"Um, Hitsugaya-kun, is it okay if I spend time in your quarters? I'm done for the day anyway. Besides.. this place only gives me memories of Aizen-taich—Aizen.." murmured Hinamori, eating her last statement.

"What? 'And besides'.. what?" faked Hitsugaya. He clearly heard what Hinamori's last sentence was. He just wanted her to be braver when it comes to this kind of thing.

"Oh! Well, you know! I just want to spend some time with you!" blurted Hinamori. _It's true as well anyway, but why do I have to feel so warm on the face all of a sudden??_

"Fine," was all Hitsugaya could say. How could he refuse?

"Yay! Thanks Shirou-chan! Wait here a bit. I'll just place this on my desk and we're off!" the girl said cheerfully.

* * *

"Well, well, well, isn't this f-a-s-cinating?" 

"Shut up Matsumoto and do your paperwork," said Hitsugaya coolly and headed for his desk to rest. "Hinamori, make yourself comfortable. Go sit on the sofa or something. Oi, Matsumoto, scoot over a bit, we have a guest."

"A pleasant afternoon to you, Rangiku-san," chimed Hinamori while sitting beside her fellow vice-captain.

"Aww.. Same to you, Momo-chan! Well, it's not really so pleasant anymore when taichou tells me to do abominable stuff," yawned the busty vice captain.

"Honestly, Matsumoto. You should be more like Hinamori. Look! She's done with her paperwork! Today's the deadline for these so at least do your share _for once_," said the exasperated captain.

"Keh. Taichou. You just said that so as to earn plus points from Momo-chan, riiiiiiight?"

"Matsumoto!" yelled Hitsugaya who looked as if he just got bitch-slapped by Kenpachi on both cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you want Momo-chan to be your fukutaichou instead. Gah! I'll go do this 'paperwork' (bleah!) in the nearest bar! Wouldn't wanna ruin your moment. See ya two lovebirds later! Be sure to tell me the juicy details once you two are through doing _it,_'kaaaaaaaaaaay?"

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"R-RANGIKU-SAN!!"

And with that, the 10th division's vice captain left with a sly smile on her face.

"Those two are just soOo adorable!" cried Matsumoto. "Now.. where to find a good bottle of sake.. and maybe a fireplace? It sure is cold. Ah, a fireplace is good for these papers too."

* * *

Awkward silence. 

A very awkward silence.

A very long awkward silence inside the 10th division quarters.

"Um.. H-Hitsugaya-kun?"

"No! I swear I'm not going to do anything like _that_ to you!" cried the blushing captain.

"B-But I didn't say anything about th-that.."

"Oh.." _Great.. She must be thinking that I'm a pervert now._

"U-Um.. It sure is c-cold today. D-don't you think so t-too, Shirou-chan?"

"Hey, you're shaking."

"Where are you g-going Shirou-chan?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou. And you wait here."

After a few moments, the young genius returned carrying a blanket in his arms. Walking towards Hinamori carrying a blanket, plus the fact that they were alone, for some reason made him feel uncomfortable.

_ Damn you Matsumoto for putting such ridiculous thoughts in my head,_ thought Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Y-Your face looks kind of scary. Are you alright?" asked the worried Hinamori.

"I'm fine. Here," replied the captain and handed the warm comfy fabric over.

"Thank you."

Hitsugaya tried to hide a blush as he snuggled up to his childhood friend.

"W-What are you doing Shirou-chan?"

"What? Did you think that I brought the blanket along just for you? Learn how to share, bed-wetter Momo. You're not the only one feeling cold, idiot."

The "idiot" couldn't help but giggle at his statement.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I was just feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. It's been a long time since you called me that, Shirou-chan."

"Hn. Whatever bed-wetter Momo. Sheesh, I can't believe you can't stand the cold weather."

"Big talk for someone small and snuggling up to me," teased Hinamori.

"I'm not extremely small! And I'm only snuggling up to you to make you warmer!" shouted the captain defensively.

"This is why I detest the winter season.."

"O-Oi, I didn't sound that angry.. did I? I didn't mean to Hinamori, I'm so—"

"No, it's not that. It's just that, I always feel so helpless during this season."

"Hm.. That's normal. I know you love summer so much. So it's only logical to hate the weather opposite of summer. Come to think of it.. why do you like summer anyway?"

"Did you even have to ask? Well, um.. it's during those days when I buy watermelons and we get to eat them.. together during lazy afternoons.." murmured Momo, and again, eating her last sentence.

But this time, our silver-haired captain really didn't hear the last part of Hinamori's answer and mischievously bellowed:

"Quit whispering bed-wetter!"

"B-Because! WE GET TO BE TOGETHER AND HAVE FUN!! OKAY?! I hate the winter season because we don't get to do that anymore!" shouted Hinamori without fully realizing what she just said.

"Oh.."

"I-I mean!! No! I.. I.."

"It's okay, Hinamori."

Sighing, Hinamori gave up trying to defend herself.

"I.. I mean what I said."

Silence.

Awkward? Yes, it's awkward for Hinamori.

"Shirou-chan, I—"

But Hitsugaya suddenly cut her sentence and asked, "Do you want to know why I like winter so much?"

"Um.. because you're an ice-type zanpakuto user?" asked Hinamori dumbly.

"No. Ha! You're so lame, you idiot." mocked the other.

"Instead of poking fun at me, why don't you just go straight to point?" _Just like what I did, you insensitive jerk._

"It's because I get to be with you too."

"Huh?" The pout on Momo's face suddenly vanished only to be replaced by a look of inquisition.

He looked away, half-disappointed after seeing her face. "I guess bed-wetters have a bad memory, huh? When we were young, well we still are, but anyway, during winter, you used to look for me and.. hug me ."

"I.. did?"

"Yeah, you _used to_. I.. I miss those times when you were feeling cold and running up to me for a hug and saying you just feel warmer that way. During those times, I felt like I was someone important who could protect you from anything – even if it was just from the cold." After saying this, Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori and smiled a shy but the sweetest smile he could ever show her and only for her.

"I think I'm remembering them slowly now," said Hinamori, returning a smile.

"Hn. Good for me, I guess," whispered the captain as he nuzzled closer to his bed-wetter Momo.

"Hey, Shirou-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Did you always hug me back whenever I hugged you for warmth?"

"..No."

"Ehhh???? That was so uncute of you!" pouted the vice captain while pulling her Shirou-chan's cheek.

"Ow…" _Well, I always tried to.. kiss you during those times, but every time I was about to, you would suddenly say you had to pee. sigh Cold weathers sure have their negative effects._

* * *

Everyone seems to be enjoying the cold season. Not the same can be said for _some_ death gods though. 

"WHERE'S A –HIC- FRIGGIN' FIREPLACE – HIC- WHEN YOU NEED –HIC- ONE?!"

And again, papers were scattered everywhere when a certain busty shinigami fell face flat on the floor with a bottle of sake in one hand and a piece of crumpled paper in the other.

But hers is a different story.

* * *

Oh yay, I'm done! 

Please review and give critiques. It'll help me become a better writer!

I was supposed to write a Neji/Tenten fic, but this suddenly came into my mind. So I wasted no time in drafting this, and tada! I hope it wasn't too OOC nor, er, what was that term.. um..

(Near: Cheesy.)

Oh there! Cheesy. I hope it wasn't too OOC nor cheesy.

-.-o-0-O-0-o-.-

Me: Cold weather makes one pee more than usual, yeah! (based from experience)

Near: Anyway, this is an odd story.

Me: Hey, I have milk!

Near: …

Me: Oh! And cookies!

Near: Thisisnotbadforanovicewriter. NOW GIVE ME COOKIES.


End file.
